


How to Seduce your Teammates

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Jaune being bad at picking up on Pyrrha's hints, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pyrrha takes a very dramatic approach to seducing Jaune, hoping that this will do it once and for all.





	How to Seduce your Teammates

As Pyrrha stood in the dorm’s bathroom, looking her reflection in her emerald eyes, she felt the cool glass vial in one hand and the cold of the porcelain sink in the other. She had a plan to get Jaune’s attention, but was she brave enough to go for it? She looked down at the vial and rolled in around in her hand, watching the rose-coloured liquid ripple as it moved. Pyrrha might not have had much experience in pursuing a relationship, or relationships in general, but if there was anything she knew, or thought she knew, it was that men liked big breasts. Therefore, logically, she could seduce Jaune if she had bigger breasts. As that thought rolled around in her head, the usually quiet impulsive part of her head was practically screaming at her to just drink the vial. She had already come so far, and not taking the final step would be a waste. And so, Pyrrha opened the vial and downed it in one go, getting an odd medicinal taste. Before Pyrrha could linger on her decision, her attention was immediately drawn to her chest. A gentle wave of warmth reached her chest as she felt her rust coloured tank top shifting against her breasts as she slowly but surely expanded out. The sensation of fabric on skin was intense, as Pyrrha’s growing breasts became so incredibly sensitive and the tank top grew tighter to the point where it was skin tight and stretching to keep Pyrrha’s melons covered, while simultaneously uncovering her midriff and toned abs as the hem of the shirt rode up. Pyrrha’s top left little to the imagination now, as her impressive chest was clearly outlined and her nipples, which were now fully erect, were poking against the tight top.

“Oh my goodness,” Pyrrha whispered to herself as she brought a hand up to caress her chest, wanting to feel the much increased weight of her chest as some sort of proof that what just happened wasn’t just wishful thinking. Pyrrha’s hand gently squeezed a breast, and with all the built-up sensitivity Pyrrha almost doubled over from the pleasure and the sensitive shock as a fire lit in her loins. Pyrrha put her hands on the edge of the sink to keep herself up, and tried to focus on just breathing slowly and deeply and trying to distract herself from a level of horniness that she didn’t even realise that she was capable of. She straightened up and looked in the mirror, trying to put on her best façade of calm, the one she used when she had to pretend that the publicity event her sponsors dragged her to weren’t boring her to death. Once she was satisfied that her face wouldn’t give her away, as well as being satisfied by the idea that Jaune would be dealing with her incredible arousal soon enough, Pyrrha turned and strolled out of the bathroom like everything was totally fine and normal and her chest totally wasn’t about seven letter sizes larger than before. She spotted Jaune at the desk by the door, still doing his homework and still none the wiser. She sidled up next to him and leant in. “Oh, Jaune, are you almost done with your homework?” Pyrrha inquired. Jaune nodded excitedly.

“Yep, just gotta make sure it’s all spelt right then it’s good to go,” Jaune said with a cheerful grin. Pyrrha leant in a little closer, resting her heavy chest on Jaune’s shoulders.

“Well, once that’s done, why don’t we spend some time together?” Pyrrha suggested, dropping to a low, sultry tone.

“Yeah, I’m down for hanging out with you, just need to…” Jaune trailed off as he scanned the last of his work, while Pyrrha leaned in just a touch further, putting more weight on Jaune’s shoulders. “Oh yeah, gotta put my name and the date on it.” He added the finishing touches and then put it aside with a small flourish, before turning to Pyrrha. “Alright, done and do…” Jaune paused as he accidentally went face first into Pyrrha’s soft, pillowy chest, an accident that Pyrrha without a doubt set up. He reeled back, trying to escape Pyrrha’s personal space. “Oh geez, sorry Pyrrha, didn’t realise you were that close,” Jaune said, his face going bright red.

“Oh, that’s fine Jaune, it happens,” Pyrrha said with a bounce-inducing shrug, totally trying to be nonchalant in a way that anyone but Jaune would have easily caught her out on. Of course, Jaune thought that sweet innocent Pyrrha was totally accidentally too close to him. “So, Jaune, what would you like to do to- I mean- with me?”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t really have anything planned tonight, other that Ruby helping me with weapon stuff later, so I’m down for whatever,” Jaune said with a shrug as he got up from the desk and stretched out.

“Well, I had some ideas…” Pyrrha purred, trying to subtly squeeze her massive mammaries together to emphasise them even more than their prodigious size already did, but of course the subtlety was lost on the boy.

“Ooh, what kind of ideas?” Jaune genuinely asked, before a buzzing from the desk interrupted him. “Oh, wait, just a sec,” he said as he quickly went for his scroll. Pyrrha quickly put the pieces together and realised that her plan was sinking fast. Thinking fast, Pyrrha tried to put together the most attention-grabbing line she could think of.

“Oh Jaune, can you see my nipples through this shirt?” she asked, shoving her chest forward as far as she could.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re still there,” Jaune said in a reassuring voice while very much not looking up from his scroll. “Ruby’s waiting for me, gotta go, bye,” he added as he took off, leaving Pyrrha alone in the room. As the gears took their time to turn in Pyrrha’s head, she eventually realised what had just happened to her. Then, she turned on her heels, marched over to her bed and sat down. She grabbed her pillow, brought it up to her face, close as she could without cutting off all her air, and screamed into the muffling pillow, letting out every built-up bit of frustration, disappointment and all-around negativity with not just the last few minutes, but her whole time with Jaune. As all her emotions poured out at once, Pyrrha eventually found herself drained. She tossed the pillow aside and flopped back down on to the bed. After a very quick moment of peace and quiet, the door flung open and Pyrrha’s other teammates, Nora and Ren, practically burst in.

“We heard screaming, are you…” Nora stopped and the pair froze. “Are… those yours? And real?” Nora asked much slower than her usual pace, pointing at Pyrrha’s still obviously enhanced chest. When Pyrrha realised what the pair saw and what was happening, she slowly sat up.

“Um, could you please close the door?” Pyrrha requested in a brittle voice that threatened to break. Nora quickly caught on and pulled Ren in so she could shut the door behind them. Then, the two rushed over to Pyrrha’s bed in silent agreement.

“Pyrrha, what’s wrong?” Nora said, trying her very best to stay focused on Pyrrha’s not-so-bright eyes. Pyrrha let out a sigh.

“It… It’s embarrassing,” Pyrrha said, just above a whisper.

“I mean, remember when I called Port ‘dad’? Because that was today and that was pretty embarrassing,” Nora said, doing her best to reassure Pyrrha.

“It’s embarrassing and… and it’s stupid,” Pyrrha reaffirmed.

“Whatever it is, it will never leave this room,” Ren promised with a resolute nod.

“I’m promising too!” Nora firmly agreed. With the earnest words of her friends, Pyrrha straightened up, even fighting the increased weight of her hefty chest, and spoke.

“I was trying to… win Jaune’s attention, and I did something drastic. And it didn’t work how I had hoped,” Pyrrha explained in a downbeat voice. Nora and Ren nodded in quiet acknowledgement, before Nora put a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder.

“Pyrrha, what I’m gonna say, I’m saying as your friend. That was a bad idea,” Nora said with the sort of smile one uses when trying to stay positive while delivering some undoubtedly bad news.

“But why? Doesn’t it work for everyone?” a genuinely confused Pyrrha asked.

“Let me break it down for you,” Nora said, putting on her ‘serious voice’. “Jaune likes Weiss, and Weiss is a bit of a hill in a mountain range, if you get what I’m saying. Do you get what I’m saying?” Pyrrha nodded slowly and unsurely. “Right, so, Jaune doesn’t seem super interested in the mountains, and what you did made yourself the biggest mountain around. Do you see where I’m going with this?” Nora asked.

“Oh,” was all Pyrrha said before she held her head with both hands. “I’m so stupid,” she said, her voice going ever so brittle again. Nora quickly wrapped her arms around Pyrrha in a hug as Ren rubbed Pyrrha’s back.

“Hey, it’s okay, that plan totally would have worked on anyone else. I mean, ask Ren, it’d totally work most of the time, right?” Nora said, aiming a pointed look at Ren.

“I don’t think now’s a good time,” Ren quickly whispered back.

“Now’s the best time. Tell her she’s pretty or something if you don’t wanna talk about her tits,” Nora stage whispered back urgently. Ren took a moment to clear his throat.

“Nora’s right, if you were trying to seduce her with them, that would definitely work,” Ren confirmed in his normal voice as he was looking Nora directly in the eyes. Pyrrha sat up again and turned to look at Nora with surprise and something else in her eyes.

“Is… is that true?” Pyrrha asked.

“I-I mean, yeah, but it would work on Ren too. He’s totally into them,” Nora said, returning the very serious look at Ren. Pyrrha, of course, didn’t notice what was going on between the pair, as a very powerful urge she had barely managed to bury began to rear its head again and drown her friends out, that being the increasingly unbearable heat between her legs. She was even beginning to feel that tell-tale wetness very slowly beginning to build up.

‘If Jaune won’t do it, it certainly seems like these two will,’ said a thought that seemingly randomly popped up in Pyrrha’s head. As Pyrrha thought it over, she had to admit that it wasn’t a terrible idea. It’s not as if Jaune and Pyrrha were in any sort of intimate relationship outside of Pyrrha’s dreams, and here were two of her friends that were basically admitting their attraction to her and her incredible body. ‘It really is an incredible body, one that should absolutely be shared,’ the thought continued. That was enough to convince Pyrrha, mostly due to her being in a much more suggestible state right now.

“Mmm, fuck me,” Pyrrha moaned, before her eyes shot wide and her hands shot to her mouth in pure shock at what she just said. She looked at her friends, hoping that she had just imagined it. The looks on Ren and Nora’s faces, those of surprise and excitement respectively, told Pyrrha that she had very much said that out loud. Nora let out a loud, high pitched gasp.

“You said the fuck word!” Nora cheered. Pyrrha’s face went the deep crimson of absolute embarrassment, but it quickly faded as she spotted the look in Nora’s eyes, ones Pyrrha remembered seeing in the mirror whenever she caught herself thinking about Jaune. She knew what those eyes meant, and it seemed like Ren knew too.

“Nora!” Ren admonished, sounding like this was clearly his last chance to turn things around.

“Ren! Grab the condoms! We’re taking Pyrrha to the bone-zone!” Nora ordered cheerfully. Before Pyrrha could say anything, Nora had pulled the hem of Pyrrha’s shirt up past her enhanced breasts and began to use her mouth on one of them, stimulating them with gentle nips, long and rough licks and the occasional suckle. Pyrrha responded with a breathy gasp as she flopped back down on to the bed, beginning to writhe gently with pleasure as Nora gave her the attention she so desperately needed. A moment later, Ren returned with a small box that he left aside so he could focus on joining Nora in exciting Pyrrha, stimulating her incredibly sensitive breasts. Pyrrha held her teammates tightly, as she began to shiver and shake with pleasure, letting out short and sharp high-pitched moans and gasps.

“I think she’s ready, Nora,” Ren said with a confident grin.

“Oh, I knew that. I was just enjoying these big ol’ titties,” Nora said, beaming with excitement. Pyrrha let out a long, needy groan that got the pair’s attention. “Ooh, we better help her out. I think we might’ve made her too horny,” Nora said, somehow dragging her eyes away from Pyrrha’s hefty chest and up to her face, with its tongue lolling out to the side and her eyes glazed over. Nora looked back up at Ren, just in time to see him whip his pants and underwear off and slip his fully erect cock into a condom.

“On it,” Ren said, as he finished getting ready. Nora looked back down at Pyrrha, and leant in a little closer as she worked on dealing with Pyrrha’s tight white shorts.

“Hey Pyrrha, don’t suppose you know how to eat a girl out, do you?” Nora asked in a too-innocent tone as she flung Pyrrha’s pyjama shorts off to the other side of the room, leaving Pyrrha almost completely bare. Hearing someone talk to her snapped Pyrrha back into reality and set the gears in her head turning as she put together an answer.

“N-no, not really. But I could try,” Pyrrha said nervously.

“That’s the spirit!” Nora cheered, before planting a quick peck on Pyrrha cheek and dealing with her skirt and panties. Ren lined himself up with Pyrrha’s hot, wet core.

“Ready, Pyrrha?” Ren asked softly. Pyrrha looked up at him with determination and excitement in her eyes.

“I need this,” she growled. With that, Ren made his move, slipping his rigid member into her core and straddling her. As Ren went deeper into Pyrrha, Pyrrha’s legs began to shake and quiver uncontrollably as she let out a loud gasp and a moan.

“Pyrrha, sweetie, we’re gonna have to keep you quiet. Don’t want all the other girls hearing us, or poor Ren’ll be fending off all the girls and guys that wanna feel as good as you’re feeling,” Nora said sweetly. Pyrrha was about to respond when Nora shoved her core in Pyrrha’s face and brought it down until she was just about sitting on Pyrrha’s face. Acting entirely on instinct, Pyrrha’s hands shot up, getting a firm grip on Nora’s hips as her tongue went to work. “Oh, wow, she’s go-ood for a first timer,” Nora commented, fighting her way through the moans that tried to spill from her lips as her hands played with Pyrrha’s massive, pillowy-soft chest. As Ren rolled his hips and thrusted his cock into Pyrrha’s quivering core, and Pyrrha’s agile tongue took long laps and licks at all of Nora’s sensitive spots, it wasn’t long before the three teammates neared their limits. Pyrrha’s hit hers first, and most obviously. She let out loud moans of orgasmic ecstasy, muffled by Nora’s increasingly wet pussy. Her back arched and her toes curled and her hips did their best to pull Ren’s cock in deeper, faster and harder, trying to bring her to higher and higher heights of pleasure. Pyrrha’s orgasmic efforts worked wonders on Ren and Nora. The vibrations from her moans hit all of Nora’s pleasure points like a magic vibrator that had Nora doubled over and trying her best to keep quiet as Nora’s orgasm flowed through her, waves of pleasure rolling over her whole body. Ren’s deeper, harder thrusts set off an explosion of pleasure from his cock, strong enough that his whole body tensed up as his cock throbbed and pumped itself dry and the pleasure permeated his body. As soon as Ren was done coming, he flopped down onto the bed next to Pyrrha as he lazily dealt with his fuller condom. Nora then carefully pulled herself free of Pyrrha’s slack grip and got off of her face, before snuggling up to Pyrrha, looking up at Pyrrha’s blissful grin and smiling to herself.

“That was amazing,” Pyrrha said shakily as she slowly put her arms around her teammates, pulling them in and giving them a face full of massive mammaries.

“You’re welcome,” Ren said, too tired to fight back and on the verge of falling asleep on the pillow that Pyrrha’s provided.

“We’re happy to help you,” Nora added as she wormed her way up the bed and planted a kiss on Pyrrha’s cheek. “Let us know if you’re in the mood again. We won’t mind if those huge boobs don’t join us.” Pyrrha hummed in thought for a moment.

“I have to admit, I quite like them. I think they should join us every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, if I wasn't a responsible tagger, I bet this would have been a real surprise for you folks. Also, hey look I'm writing BE again. Boy, it's been a while. This stuff's fun and I should try to find a better balance between this and my WG stuff.


End file.
